


Balance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-21
Updated: 2007-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Balance

**Title:** Balance  
 **Character(s):** Pansy Parkinson  
 **Pairing(s):** Pansy Parkinson/Neville Longbottom  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Challenge(s):** 004: Complete  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** I meant to make this gen, but het slipped in there somehow...  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Balance

~

_He’s such a Gryffindor_ , she thought, watching as he fought his way closer. _At least he’s a pureblood,_ she consoled herself.

A shout made her spin just in time to counter a hex, and it was with satisfaction that she watched Bellatrix fall beneath his hand.

When the Dark Lord finally died it was only a matter of time before the Death Eaters capitulated.

Aurors attempted to detain and charge her until he stepped forward, identifying her as a spy for the Light.

Back in Neville’s arms, Pansy sighed. Perhaps a Slytherin did need some balance to make her complete.

~


End file.
